


Dense

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash was never very good with emotional things. He often took people at their word rather than trying to work out any kind of cryptic, figurative meaning. This meant he usually missed the subtle cues and hints thrown his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dense

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I received over on my Tumblr: tucker tries to confess was is kind of dense and thinks hes kidding 
> 
> I am such a sap. My goodness.

* * *

Wash was never very good with emotional things. It had been a long time since someone had told him “I like you” and had meant it to mean “I like you as more than a friend.” He often took people at their word rather than trying to work out any kind of cryptic, figurative meaning. This meant he usually missed the subtle cues and hints thrown his way.  
  
He didn’t particularly understand the point of pickup lines — why the hell would he be carrying a drill in his pocket? — so when Tucker had started to use them on Carolina (and Kimball and Grey) he figured he liked girls. He had been given no reason to believe that Tucker had any interest in men, let alone him. Who on Earth would like him? There were so many problems with him, Wash didn’t even know where to start listing them all.  
  
Washington didn’t see what others did when he and Tucker were together. Wash didn’t notice how Tucker stuck close by and he didn’t really pay attention to the fact that the only orders Tucker would willingly follow were his. Wash thought that the way they easily talked together and joked around was natural, that it was just the balance that his friendship with Tucker had found. Wash liked it; it was comfortable and easy and he could be himself.  
  
He didn’t notice the lingering stares, the occasional touch or the way Tucker sometimes said his name. Much to Tucker’s dismay, Wash was denser than a neutron star and didn’t pick up on any of the subtle (and sometimes not so subtle) hints that Tucker gave.  
  
One perfectly ordinary day, Tucker decided to just go for it.  
  
"I like you,” Tucker said. "Like, really like you."  
  
"I like you too, Tucker," Wash replied. Tucker watched, waiting for something. He had been expecting maybe a blush. Or a pause while the message registered in his brain or something. Wash’s reply came far too easily.  
  
"Like…as more than a friend, or teammate." Tucker clarified, making sure that Wash knew what he was getting at.  
  
"I know. I’d say you’re one of my best friends too."  
  
"No, dude. I mean I like you."  
  
Wash seemed confused. “You have to be joking.”  
  
"No, I’m not. I mean the kind of like where I want to hold your hand and never let go. Where I’d like to see you all day, every day if I could. Where thinking about you brings a smile to my face. The kind of like that makes me want to hold you and kiss you and tell you how amazing you are."  
  
Wash was speechless. Oh. That kind of like. The kind of like where you really mean ‘I am super attracted to you and might even love you’ but that’s too much to say. He had never given it too much thought, really. Tucker was just always there, either right next to him or in his mind. Tucker always knew how to talk to him, how to make him laugh or drive him nuts.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
That reaction hadn’t quite been what Tucker was hoping for.  
  
"But it’s cool,” he said with a shrug. “I mean, I probably just made things super awkward between us, but I won’t, you know, force it or anything. I respect boundaries. You can forget I said anything if that’ll make life easier."  
  
Wash looked up at Tucker, his gaze earnest. It all made sense now. The reason why being with Tucker was so easy and natural.  
  
"But I don’t want to forget what you said."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I like you too," Wash smiled. "The kind of like which means I think about you all the time, where I always want you around. Where I wonder ‘what is Tucker doing right now?’ when you’re not with me. The kind of like where I want to see what it’s like to kiss you and hold you and touch you. The kind of like which means I definitely want you to hold my hand and never let me go."


End file.
